


Blue Eyes

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon and Illya  (can be read in any order) [42]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First posted in Live Journal Section 7 Short Affair PROMPTS for February 8th Blue Eyes  </p>
<p>Prompt word: grasp</p>
<p>Prompt Colour: blue</p>
<p>Illya brings something home from work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

Prompt word: grasp

Prompt Colour: blue

 

Napoleon knocked and then quickly opened the door of Illya’s apartment.  Six **blue** eyes greeted him, four of them shining like sapphires from under the couch.

“How are you doing today?”   Napoleon asked the **blue** eyes that belonged to his partner as he headed into the kitchen with the takeout.   As he turned around, he almost tripped over the two kittens that had followed the smell of Chinese.

“Bored.   When did medical say when I could go back to work? You talked to them right?”   A frustrated Illya demanded.

“I quote, ‘Tell Mr. Kuryakin he does not **grasp** the situation.  Any pressure on his leg and he will be back here instead of at home.  In addition, the fact he can’t use his arm until the stitches come out means he should not use it to support himself,’ Unquote.  I’m afraid partner that you’re here for the next two weeks.”

“Napoleon I am bored.  I need something to do.”

One of the cats began to rub herself on Napoleon’s leg.  “I can’t believe you kept them,” Napoleon said indicating the kittens with a nod of his head.

“They needed a home. I could not leave them in the lab where someone would have killed them.”   Illya explained as he padded a place next to him on the couch.   Quickly the two cats joined him.   “Besides, they are well trained and brilliant.”

“Who knows what they did to them there and who experiments they were part of.   You can’t tell me that cat’s eyes are normally that **blue**. They could have something dangerous and to be honest, they give me the willies.”

“Napoleon, they are kittens. There is nothing dangerous about them.”

“Well, they are staring at me.” 

“They like you besides they will keep me company.  Now, how about the food, I am starved?”

Napoleon dished up some for each of them, put the remainder in the refrigerator before delivering a plate of it to Illya and sitting beside him.

Eating in silent, Napoleon jumped when he heard a sound from the kitchen.  “What’s that noise?”

 “I did not hear anything.”

“Well I did,” Napoleon insisted as he headed to investigate. Finding nothing to be concerned about, he returned to Illya.  The kittens were cleaning themselves in the kitchen door.   “I’m going to get some more, do you want any?” 

“No thank you.  I am full.”

 “The empty pit is full.  I’ll have to put today on the calendar.”  Laughed Napoleon as he headed toward the kitchen.  When he opened the refrigerator door, the empty containers of food greeted him.  “What the heck?”

“What is the problem?” 

“The food is gone!”

Illya looked toward the kitchen as one the kittens caught his eye and winked at him.  Shaking his head to make sure he wasn’t imaging it, the kitten winked again.

“Are you sure there was any left?”

“Illya I might be tired, but I am not senile.   I put the remained of the food in the refrigerator. Did you take it?”

“Napoleon, you were sitting next to me the whole time.  When would I have taken it?”

“Well, it’s just you, me and the cats…..” Napoleon stopped and glared at the kittens.

“How would they open the door?”

“When I heard the noise before, they were not in here with us.”

“I think partner that you need a nap.”

Shaking his head, Napoleon returned to the chair where he had been sitting.   Maybe Illya was right.   He hadn’t slept well since they came back from their last assignment.  A small nap might be just what he needed.

As his partner snored, the kittens laid down beside Illya.  “You two cannot do that again unless you want Napoleon to become suspicious about what other experiments they subjected you to.”

The kittens curled up beside the Russian, a grin on their faces as they fell asleep.


End file.
